


Little Bard

by SuchaHag



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, a gift for a bard, accuracy is important people!, no plot - just fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaHag/pseuds/SuchaHag
Summary: A bard receives a generous gift.📜





	Little Bard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaxBetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/gifts).



> Happy AO3 anniversary!

Maxebetha was one of the best bards in Winterfell.  Her tales were legendary throughout the north. The prose spun about the Lady and the Lord of Winterfell were well loved and repeated often.  She was a personal favorite of Sansa’s, especially the private pieces she wrote just for her and her husband. It was said if Maxebetha handed Sansa a scroll with a red seal, one had to put cotton in their ears that night.

It was approaching Maxebetha’s one-year anniversary at Winterfell and Sansa knew exactly what to do for her loved scribe.  After supper, Maxebetha was in her chambers enjoying a cup of wine. She was thinking of the next tale she would tell when there was a knock at the door.  

She jumped up and tightened her robe around her waist as she went to the door. She was surprised to see Sandor standing alone with a cloak that was closed around in front of him.  

“My Lord I was not expecting you,” she stammered.

“My lady wife sent me,” he smiled. “She wanted to offer you a gift for your dutiful service to both of us.”

“Whatever could that be?” she asked, puzzled for she didn't see any gift.

“May I step inside?” He asked. She nodded and allowed him to pass as she shut the door behind them.

“As you know, Sansa loves your stories. As do I.  However, some of your descriptions are a bit off.” He smiled at her. Maxebetha was confused but nodded, allowing him to continue. “Sansa and I decided that it would be in everyone's best interest if all of your descriptions were accurate.”

Maxebetha's mouth dropped open as Sandor opened his cloak revealing nothing under it. 

“Shall we begin? he rasped, “We only have all night.”


End file.
